


killer hangover

by syrupwit



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: The job at Brimsley Manor went a little too well.





	killer hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



The job at Brimsley Manor went a little too well. Billie emerged from drunken dreams to find herself naked under a bush, Daud asleep beside her, and a pair of shiny boots trampling the garden.

"Come out, witch," said the Overseer. "I will not rest until you renounce your foul heresies before the Everyman himself!"

Billie scrabbled for weapons in her discarded uniform. Daud grunted and stirred. She had just located her dagger when a sleep dart sent the Overseer snoring to the ground.

“Daud?”

“Go back to sleep.”

So they weren’t going to talk about this. Fine by her.


End file.
